Twenty Questions
by Frisky Wallabee
Summary: AU fic. This is how boys get to know each other. Rated for slash and sex talk.


**A/N: **Don't own Newsies. Wish I did but, alas, it's owned by Disney. And, come on, who can't picture this conversation actually happening?

--

It was a bleak afternoon in the library as the fifteen or so assorted boys awaited their rides home from school. The steady downpour outside prohibited them from waiting outside so their parents would have a better chance of spotting them.

"And this," David Jacobs grumbled. "Is why I wish I had my own car."

Several others boys murmured their agreement. There wasn't a lot of interacting going on amongst the group. There were a few side conversations but no one was really doing anything as a group.

"I got it!" Jack Kelly said suddenly, jumping to his feet and earning the attention of every boy in the library that the librarians had even deserted by this time. "Let's play twenty questions!"

"What?" Peter Conlon asked, quirking a brow.

Jack smiled widely. "We're all in the same grade, right? More or less?"

There was some ineffectual shrugging and nodding amongst the group.

"And we're all part of the GSA, right?"

More shrugging, more nodding.

"And we're all big, honking queers, right?"

"No," Jake Mathers spat. "I'm the straight in the gay-straight alliance at the school."

"Me too," Ben Lee added.

Jack waved them off. "Whatever. I'm just saying that if we're going to spend every Tuesday together this year, we should know more about each other. Right?"

For the sole reason of just getting Jack to shut up, the boys assembled from their little groups into the center of the library. Independently of one another, they somehow decided unanimously (albeit not verbally) decided that circling up was their best bet.

"I'll start," Jack zeroed in on Spencer Goldstein. "You in the glasses, uh, Specs."

"Spencer," he replied, coolly.

Jack flapped a hand. "Specs. Are you a virgin?"

His cheeks flushed red and the other boys leaned in, eager to hear his answer. Spencer—or now Specs apparently—fiddled nervously with a stray thread on his t-shirt.

"Yes," he squeaked. "I'm still a virgin."

Jack locked eye with him and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

His intense stare must've unnerved him because he then shook his head.

"Fine," he managed. "I'm not."

Jack smiled, all self-satisfied and the others offered laughs.

"I knew it," he said easily. "You got all flustered when I mentioned it and it was either, okay, this guy isn't getting _any_ or he's getting _lots_."

"What about you?" Peter asked, looking at Jack.

"Nope!" he said proudly. "And it got me an A in English!"

"Oi vey," David mumbled. "Jack…was it Mr. Denton?"

He smiled, grinning devilishly. "Yup and how do you think I got him to sponsor the GSA?"

Groans erupted from the group at Jack's little confession. Scott Nussbaum even started singing 'Don't Stand So Close to Me' much to the delight and revulsion of the others.

"So Scott," Jack turned to him and the boy jumped, startled. "Damn, you're skittery. So, Skits—"

"Scott," he corrected.

"Not with that little hop ya just did. You're Skittery."

"Scott."

"Jack," David nudged him. "Skittery isn't even a word. It's 'skittish'."

"Skittery sounds better. So anyway Skittery, how long's your dick?"

"I've…never measured it."

Jack dead-eyed him, grinning maliciously. "Now's the perfect time."

Scott-Skittery shifted nervously on the carpeted floor, obviously uneasy about whipping it out in front of a group of people he barely knew. Luckily, David came to the rescue.

"What about a pass?" he asked. "We can pass."

"How can we learn about each other if we keep passing?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Well…" he bit his lip. "Aha! Skitter—Scott, did you believe that the angel Elijah actually took the wine from your dad's glass when you were little?"

He smiled, grateful. "Yeah. I swore that I never saw him drink it."

Specs nodded but the others just looked at each other, confused.

"Fine," Jack huffed. "Skittery, it's your turn."

"Okay…" he scanned the group before settling on Juan Perez. "You."

"Me?"

"You," he said with a small smile. "How far have you and Noah gone?"

He was referring to Noah Allerdyce, Juan's boyfriend. They were one of the few "out" couples at the school. Noah was currently feasting upon a school fruit pie and didn't hear the question wrought upon his boyfriend.

"Yo, Pie Eater!" Jack yelled at him. "We need you for corroboration or whatever."

Noah glanced up, blinking his eyes. "Huh?"

Juan took a deep breath before his face broke out into a movie star grin. "Well, we've crossed third and are heading for the umpire!"

Noah nodded his agreement, a smile on his own face. He would've said something had his mouth not been full of artificial cherry filling.

"What?" Thomas Klein asked, furrowing his brow.

"You'll learn it when you actually kiss a guy," Juan explained.

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "I've kissed a guy, you douche!"

"Right. Did he get past the thumb sucking thing?"

"How do you know that!"

Juan laughed, not answering.

"I'm telling on you!" Thomas huffed.

"Little snitch!" Jack shouted at him.

"He's just jealous of my bum!" Juan turned around and wiggled his posterior for the group.

"Let's go Bum…lets," Jack offered meekly, trying to give him a nickname using the beginning of his sentence and his love for his ass. "It's your turn."

Juan turned to Peter. "Are you a virgin?"

He grabbed Anthony Higgins's hand. "Nope!"

"What about you?" Peter asked Jesse Beemer who had been strangely quiet.

He shook his head. "Nope. Guys find the patch sexy."

"Very nice, Blink," Jack laughed, coming up with yet another nickname. "What about you—"

"Wait!" David interjected. "Let's just pose this as a general question. Who here is not a virgin?"

And the hands went up; Juan and Noah in addition to Jesse, Peter, Anthony, Spencer, Jansen Palanski, Jake, Ben and Jack.

Jesse turned to Billy Meyers who had been quiet this entire time.

"You mean you're still a virgin?"

He shrugged. "I haven't met the right guy yet."

Jesse smiled at him and Billy couldn't help but smile back. Jack, meanwhile, was looking maliciously at David.

"So you're a virgin, Dave? I've known you for two years and I didn't know that," he pretended to look hurt for about a second. "But I can relieve you of that burden!"

Without warning, he jumped onto David's lap and pretended to start humping him.

"Get off, Jack!"

"Come out Davey, don't let me wait!" he sang. "You Jewish boys start much too late!"

"Jack, off!" he complained.

The rest of the boys started laughing. Jack paused his humping for a moment, smiling in his own victory. Yeah, they knew each other now.


End file.
